Medical professionals often desire to treat medical conditions by delivering a gas to a patient for an extended period of time. Often a nasal mask is utilized, such that a mask is placed over a patients nose so that the gas is delivered into the vicinity of the nasal passages. Other devices deliver gas directly into the nasal passage, but such devices may be disadvantageous. However, over an extended period of wear, the devices may be uncomfortable for a user—a factor that encourages noncompliance.
The delivered gas may be therapeutic, anesthetic, atmospheric, or a controlled environment gas, such as oxygen.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.